Rainbow
by LittlemissLazy
Summary: Modern!AU - Marco was the Raindrops in her youth. Law is her Sunshine forever. And Ace? Ace is the Rainbow after the rain in sunshine in Luffy's life. (Fem!Luffy x Law hints of Sabo x Koala and Ace x Vivi)


**A/n: This is the most awaiting (if not? okay) Ace's perspective of "Raindrops" and "Sunshine". Hopefully that this is not too corny and boring. I also hope that this is the last installment because I want to make a "Sabo perspective" too. Please blame my ideas! They're like mushrooms, popping out of nowhere. "Raindrops" was supposed to be a one-shit, I mean one-shot, but it seemed to get a lot of installments. Anyways, please correct me if you find any grammar mistakes, some errors and wrong spellings. Feel free to correct me and I'll edit them right away. Thank you!**

Warning: Female Luffy, lots of OOC characters... and don't forget the so-called "fluffs with a tad of violence" because hey! Over-protective!Ace is involved.

Disclaimer: I rather own another Two Piece than owning One Piece.

Summary: Marco was the Raindrops in her youth. Law is her Sunshine forever. and Ace? Ace is the Rainbow after the rain in sunshine in Luffy's life.

 **Edited: 07/10/2016**

* * *

It was raining hard that day. Ace will always remember the day his sweet, innocent and cute little sister was born. It was laso the same day that they lost both of their parents. Their mother died in complications while giving birth to their little sister and their father in a car accident on the way to the hospital from work.

He and Sabo had cried so hard when their Grandfather and Aunt Dadan told them with full of pity and sympathetic eyes about their parents' death. Makino tried her best to console them, but they won't stop crying for their parents. Even the innocent little Luffy had cried too in Shanks' arms like she knew what they'd lost that day.

On the day of their parents' funeral, Ace promised in front of his parents' grave as the eldest son of the family that he will try his best to protect Sabo, especially Luffy in their stead.

 _"I promise that I will protect them. I'm going to try my best, so you can rest in peace, Mother and Father."_

As Ace grows up, he always hear a lot of negativity from the people around him about his "parenting ways" and his over-protectiveness to his siblings, especially if Luffy is the sibling they're talking about. Aunt Dadan, Dogra and Magra are one of those people, who always have the word to say in his protective attitude.

 _"Will you stop that sister complex of yours, Ace?!"_ Ace didn't have a damn sister complex. He just wanted to protect his little sister.

" _Stop making decisions for Sabo and Luffy, they're old enough to do it."_ No, they aren't. Luffy is just four and Sabo is thirteen, who just entered puberty. They're not old enough.

" _You're just fourteen too, so stop controlling your brother and sister."_ Ace is not controlling them. He's protecting them. There's a lot of difference!

Ace was told that his _Mama Bear_ attitude – as everyone dubbed it – towards his siblings were quite disturbing. Maybe it's because of that one time. He'd beaten up a group of boys when they're trying to make friends with his sweet, innocent and cute little sister, which landed Ace in the Police Station. He was fifteen that time and Aunt Dadan scolded him a lot. If not for his Grandfather's connection, Ace will probably end up in the boys' juvenile. Makino told him not to do it again because he will really end up in the boys' juvenile next time. Shanks only laughed at his misery and also made fun of the boys that Ace had beaten up while carrying the confused and puzzled five years old Luffy.

Meanwhile, Sabo says that he understands his protectiveness streak to them, but Sabo complains too. A lot! Sabo says that he's not happy whenever Ace interferes with his decision when he's still underage too. Ace knew that it was for Sabo's own good even if the latter is smarter than him. Eventually, when Sabo finally reached the legal age, Ace let Sabo made his own decisions because he's old enough to do it. Sweet, innocent and little Luffy on the other hand says that she didn't have any problems over his protectiveness. Luffy didn't care if Ace interferes with her decision making. In fact, Luffy agrees with him every time. Luffy loves it when Ace will drop and fetch her at school. She said she feels safe with her brothers around her.

The most problematic year that Ace experienced was the time when the Whitebeard Incorporation sent him a letter to work for them after he graduated from College. No. Ace didn't have any problem, working for the largest company in the county and he accepted it.

His problem was Luffy.

She finally entered Middle School and he can't stop himself from getting worried over the middle-school boys. He's paranoid that those boys will find his sweet, innocent and cute little sister attractive. So, while working at the Whitebeard's and even if he's damn tired from his work, Ace will drop and fetch Luffy at her school to avoid Luffy from dating those wimpy boys.

That protectiveness streak didn't change at all. If anything it just got worse when Luffy started to have a crush over his boss' nephew, Marco. He didn't know what to do and how to react. The only one who he can talk about it and the only one who can understand him better is Sabo, but he's too far away from home.

So when Marco befriended him, Ace knew that the Universal bro-code was silently implemented to their friendship. He never felt so relieved in that restless year...

" _You cannot get involved with your bro's mother or sister. It is one of the biggest violations of the bro code."_

…still those wimpy boys in Middle School, who wanted to date his little sister can go to hell.

* * *

Ace never felt so much anger and insulted in his entire life! Luffy is now a College girl, who really grew up into a beautiful woman with a figure – to Ace's horror – and unfortunately for Ace, she made a lot of suitors. Those punks had swarmed up all over his little sister and he tried his best to send every single one of them all the scariest death threats ever.

But the one who got into his nerves is the blond guy with a weirdest curly eyebrows, who said his name is Sanji. He asked Luffy to go on a date in front of him. They're strolling in the park with Marco, but suddenly this guy came out of nowhere. He introduced himself as Luffy's schoolmate; and without any sense of danger and single hesitation in front of her brother, he asked her on a damn date.

Ace immediately punched the guy on his face before Luffy could even give him an answer. He beat the shit out of that guy until the guy turned into pulped. Then, Ace dragged the poor Sanji by his foot to the garbage bin that they'd passed by earlier on the way to the park.

"You're stupid for asking my sister on a date in front of me. The next time I saw your face around my sister, I'm definitely gonna kill you." Ace threatened him while dragging the poor, almost unconscious Sanji by his foot.

Sanji didn't say anything while being dragged and just bit the tip of his unlighted death stick.

Ace didn't know that Marco followed him. Marco shook his head when he saw Ace left Sanji at the Garbage bin. The two eventually saw each other and Ace warned him not to tell Luffy what he did. On their way back to the park where Marco left Luffy (unknown to Ace, she's brokenhearted).

Marco decided to say something in the middle of the silence while walking back to the park.

"You know Ace that you're so over-protective to your sister. Loosened up a bit and let her make decisions for herself. She's eighteen now, you know? Isn't it unfair in her part that you let Sabo do whatever he wants and she can't do what she wants to?"

"I let Sabo do whatever the hell he wants to do and that is because he's a guy. He can protect himself from danger, but Luffy? She can't protect herself and she's too fragile." Ace confessed while sighing and putting his hands inside his jacket's pocket. "I also promised our late parents that I will protect her the most."

For Ace he doesn't care if a lot of people misunderstand his over-protectiveness. For him, it's enough that Luffy understands his intention of protecting her from anything that may hurt her. He didn't know that he's one of the reasons of Luffy's pain at the moment.

* * *

One morning, Ace noticed that Luffy finally woke up on a good side of the bed. Because lately, Luffy was somewhat, Ace cannot tell if depressed or what. It's just Luffy wasn't in the mood since yesterday, but now? She's back to normal and even humming in her shower.

Ace immediately prepares their breakfast after fixing himself up to go to work.

"Good morning, Ace!" Luffy greeted him with a very cheery tone and she even kissed him on his cheeks, "What's for breakfast?"

Ace smiled and raised a brow while putting the pancakes and bacon on the plate.

"What's with that smile of yours?" Ace curiously asked his little sister while placing down the plateful of pancakes and bacon in front of her and then, he sat down across her.

Luffy just grinned and ate her breakfast. Ace noticed that she's blooming like- he didn't want to admit to himself, but Luffy looks like she's in love. He's curious to know what is the "thing" behind her smile and grins. It's not normal for Ace.

To answer Ace's curiosity, the doorbell rang and Ace quickly stood from his seat to see who's there. When he opened the door, he saw a tall and tanned suspicious-looking guy with sideburns, goatee and two earrings, piercing on both sides of his ears, knocking on their doorstep early that morning. Ace was about to ask the guy who he is and what he needed, but Luffy saw the guy and called his name, excitedly.

"Law!"

Ace was surprised that Luffy knew this Law-guy and even hugged him, but he was beyond surprised what she did next!

"What the fuck?!" Ace cursed as Luffy kissed the suspicious-looking Law, whatever-guy.

She kissed him! His sweet, innocent and cute little sister locked her lips with this Law-whatever-guy in front of him and Ace never felt so dumb like that at the moment. He tried so hard to recover from his own shock! His face was turning red and his nerves were clearly visible while glaring at Law.

" _Who's this fucker who kissed my sweet, innocent and cute little sister?!"_ Ace thought.

He didn't want to admit to himself that Luffy was the one who kissed Law.

"Oh Ace!" Luffy said, grinning while clinging to the arms of that fucker Law-whatever-guy. "Meet Law, he's my boyfriend."

When Luffy dropped the bomb happily, Ace was the one who madly exploded.

"What?!" Ace shouted that disturbed their neighbors from sleeping in that early morning. "Since when did you have a boyfriend? Why I didn't even know this and who the fuck are you?!"

Luffy flinched at Ace's sudden shout and Law had to hold her hand, which didn't go unnoticed by Ace.

" _How dare him for touching my little sister?!"_ Ace angrily thought while glaring at their holding hands.

"My name is Trafalgar Law, a medical student majoring in Cardiology. I heard a lot about you, Ace-ya. Nice meeting you." The fucker, Trafalgar Law said as he introduced himself to Ace and held a hand.

"It's my displeasure for meeting you." Ace said while glaring at the hand – obviously not going to accept it – and examining Law.

The first thing he noticed is his freaking tattoos.

" _What was that? Is that death in bold letters?! Is this fucker a member of a cult or something?!"_

Ace finally concluded that this guy is a creep! A medical student with a death tattoos?! He looked up and glared daggers at Law.

"Why didn't I know that you courted my little sister? Did you sign a contract that says you won't deflower my little sister and it will stay that way up to the day the two of you finally decide to break up? Do you even get my permission to be my little sister's boyfriend? Because the last time I checked, you didn't and I didn't even know you until now!" Ace shouted and folded his arms over his chest while glaring now to both Law and Luffy.

He's angry and he felt so betrayed that Luffy went behind his back and date someone who looks like a creepy killer guy from Chainsaw massacre… or Scary movie… or whatever that Horror movie is called, if there really is.

"Give me your complete name, age and address." Ace said while glaring icy daggers at Law.

"Ace, please? Stop it!" Luffy said between her gritted teeth and for the first time, Ace warned her little sister to shut up.

He wanted to tell Luffy and this fucker Trafalgar Law that he doesn't approve of this relationship. It didn't go to a proper process where Ace will question and beat up the guy first and then, reject him because he's not good enough for his little sister. That's the only process.

"Trafalgar D. Law is my complete name, twenty and currently lives at the Don Quixote residence." Law said, providing the information that Ace wanted to know.

"Are you Doflamingo's or the youngest?" Ace asked while raising a brow.

Ace won't falter just because this fucker is part of the Don Quixote family, one of the influential families in the business industry and have lots of connections in the Navy. He can't still date his little sister even if he's the lost Prince of some island. The end!

"Rocinante's." Law simply said and Luffy looked confused to the both of them.

For the last time Ace glared at Law before looking at Luffy's.

"I want the two of you to know that I don't approve of this relationship at all," Ace coldly started that Luffy flinched where she stood, beside Law. "So we will talk about this later with _our_ family. You better bring him back here tonight."

Luffy just tightened her lips while looking at her scary oldest brother. Luffy never knew that Ace could be this scary.

"Do you understand me, Luffy?" Ace said in his most serious tone ever that he never used to his little sister.

Luffy nodded to her oldest brother while holding Law's hand, tightly. After that, Ace walked out and angrily slammed the door of his car to go to work.

It didn't go unnoticed from Ace's eagle eyes how Law comforted Luffy after he left through his rear-view mirror. He still didn't want that fucker creep to date his little sister.

Later that day, in the family dinner of the Monkey and Portgas Family with the only Trafalgar Law, Ace officially lost it. They all approved of Law. From Sabo, who came home with his girlfriend, Koala. Aunt Dadan, who congratulated his little sister and the fucker. To Dogra and Magra, which Ace doesn't really need to hear their opinions.

Shanks, who once again had laughed at his misery and Makino welcomed the fucker in the family. Even their Grandfather, who's in a video chat approved! Now, where's the justice for Ace? Oh… maybe he will try and make that fucker, Trafalgar Law's life miserable every time he will visit. Yeah, that would be a great idea.

* * *

Two years ago, Ace strongly disapproved of Luffy and Law's relationship and now? Don't kid yourselves. He still disapproves of their relationship. It didn't even change until now that the two of them are still dating. He still hates the gut of that fucker, who stole his sister away from him.

And now?! What? He wants to marry his little sister? Isn't it enough that they're already dating? Why do they need to get married?! – Those are some of the questions that Ace wanted to ask them, but he didn't want to.

He's not drunk enough for the night.

Tonight is the night that Luffy and Law announced to both their families and some friends that they're getting married. Everyone's happy and excited about it, but except for Ace. He's not really happy that his little sister is getting married to that fucker, Trafalgar Law.

"When will you stop moping around?" Sabo asked, who joins him outside to see the vast sea around them.

They're currently dining at the famous fancy sea restaurant, Baratie. It was owned by Zeff, the father of that Sanji guy that Ace had beaten up years ago.

"I'm not mopping around, can't you see that I'm empty handed. Look! I don't even want to clean." Ace said while his cheeks were flushed.

Sabo knew that Ace was too drunk at the moment.

"Idiot! I said moping not mopping." Sabo said, clicking his tongue and sat beside his brother to appreciate the nice view around them.

"You know, all my sacrifices to protect you and Luffy are for naught." Ace suddenly said out of nowhere.

Sabo looked at his brother and noticed the hint of bitterness in his words.

"Ace–"

"I did try my best to protect you guys and now what? I'm the bad guy here? You guys hates me because I have a severe sister complex and a manipulator brother? Damn!"

"I think you're drunk, Ace–"

"Why can't you people try to see what's really going on?!"

"Ace–"

"Why can't you guys understand that I don't have a severe sister complex over Luffy! I'm not fucking obsessed to my sister! For Pete's sake, she's my sister! Why will I obsess myself over her? Are you guys out of your mind?!" Ace shouted to Sabo, not knowing that he's shouting to his brother.

The pent up anger from all these years he tried so hard to hide and forget suddenly burst out. Sabo stared at his brother with wide-eyes and a face of shocked person

"And I am not controlling Sabo! I just want him to do what's right for him because I experienced the same thing he did when he's a teenager. I know when Sabo is being impulsive to his decisions because he's my brother!"

"Ace I don't know–"

"I am protecting my brother and sister. I promised Mother and Father that I will, so why can't you all understand? They are my life and I just want their happiness."

That night, Ace cried and Sabo is there to witness his strong brother's fall in a very drunken state. When Ace sobered up, he realized that he's venting to Sabo and didn't utter a word to him for his sudden outburst.

He felt so ashamed, but not until Ace realized,

"Sabo," Ace called his brother with so much hatred in his tone.

"What?"

"I still hate that fucker for stealing away our little sister and for not consulting me if I approve or not of this marriage. How many times do that fucker, Trafalgar Law will bypass me? I am the oldest brother here!"

"You're insane and in a hopeless case, Ace."

Far away from where the two brothers are, little did they know, Luffy and Law heard all of Ace's complaints.

* * *

The day of the judgement day finally arrived for Ace. He still can't believe that Luffy is finally getting married to that fucker, Trafalgar Law. He planned how to stop the wedding, but before he could do so, Sabo tied him to his seat when they arrived at the church. Sabo also put handcuffs around his wrists and duct taped his mouth. Now, how can he talk?!

"Hmmf… Whmff… Hmmhff… mfff…" Ace tried his best to annoy Sabo using those "hmf" sounds.

"What do you want, Ace?" Sabo asked him as he slowly removed the duct tape from his mouth and preparing for another one.

"I can't tell you if I needed to pee, if you duct taped my mouth." Ace said as he moved his shoulders to loosen up the tight rope around him.

"Are you going to pee?" Sabo asked him with a raised eyebrow, throwing him a suspicious look.

"No–"

"Then, I'm going to shut your mouth until the wedding ceremony is finished." Sabo announced to him as he's about to duct tape his mouth again.

"Wait! At least give me some piece of paper and pen, or–" before Ace could finish his sentence, Sabo duct taped his mouth again.

Sabo stood from their seat and left him alone, tied up and mouth covered. Ace narrowed his eyebrows and glared at the guests, who looked at him funnily. When Sabo came back, Ace sent him a lot of death glares, in which Sabo ignored and completely shrugged off. Then, Sabo gave him a pencil and a mini notepad to write on if he needed something.

'If you untie my rope, I won't do anything stupid' Ace had written on the paper and showed it to Sabo.

"Do you promise in your manhood that you're not going to do anything stupid? Because Ace, I don't care right now if you're older than me." Sabo seriously said to him and Ace didn't reply.

So, Ace tried another method to negotiate with Sabo.

"If you release me, I will let you drive my new car' Ace wrote again and showed it to Sabo, who refused to see it and all his following notes:

'My food is yours in the reception'

'I want to see our little sister. Marco just came back after visiting her'

'This is the last time that I will see Luffy before she gets married to that fucker'

'You know that I still can't forgive Law even if he asked us last night for permission to marry Luffy'

'Please untie these ropes for me?'

'Release me from my sufferings!'

'I had a phobia to ropes and duct tapes'

'Okay! I can't breathe!'

'Sabo, I'm going to die'

'Have mercy and release me already'

When Sabo keeps on ignoring him, Ace decided to show Marco a note which Marco had read:

'Hey, Marco, be a lamb and untie this ropes for me, please?'

Marco looked at Ace in disbelief before shaking his head.

"Shut up Ace, the wedding is about to start." Marco said while giving him back the note he had written.

'Sabo, you're really going to ignore your brother?'

"If it's for Luffy's sake, I'm going to ignore you for few hours, Ace."

In the end, negotiating with Sabo didn't work at all. Ace failed, but well, at least his little sister is beautiful in that wedding dress.

After the ceremony ended, Sabo released Ace from his sufferings. A few pictures of the newly wedded couple, with their family and friends before they all went to the reception.

During the reception, Ace thought that he won't have the chance to talk to Luffy. He thought that he can maybe talk to her next month after she and her husband – now his brother-in-law – came back from their honeymoon.

But he was wrong, Luffy asked him for a dance on the floor after their grandfather danced with her. Ace never felt so happy and important in Luffy's life that moment.

"I can't believe that you're finally married." Ace said and he suddenly chocked his last word, letting his little sister step on his both shoes while dancing.

"It's just… it's like yesterday you were small and cute little baby," Ace started and his eyes were becoming teary, "I will change your diapers, feed you, play with you and tucked you to your sleep."

Luffy was smiling while listening to her oldest brother's words. Tears were escaping from her brown eyes as she looked up at her brother.

"And now look? You grew up into a very fine and beautiful woman just like mother!" Ace exclaimed and hugged his little sister before he finally cried.

Ace never cried so hard like that in the middle of many people. They noticed how Ace and Luffy cried while Luffy is stepping on Ace's shoes like Ace is her father not her brother.

"I'm going to slightly approve of your relationship with Law and it's not because I didn't hate your husband and didn't want to strangle him to death. No. I am _slightly_ approving because I want you to be happy. I'm sorry if it takes too long because your brother is too stubborn for his own good."

Luffy chuckled while wiping her tears and hugged back her oldest brother.

"I'm sorry too if I caused you a lot of pain and trouble all these years. I will never forget everything that you did for me. Thank you for taking care of me, for being a father and a mother, for protecting and keeping me safe. I'm sorry if I disappointed you two years ago because I love him so much. Even though I love him it's not like I don't love you and Sabo. You two are my brothers, so I will always love you."

Ace was the one who parted away from the hug and kissed his little sister's forehead.

"I don't hate you for being a meanie to me and making Law's life miserable for the last two years." Luffy said while chuckling and Law chuckled too from a far.

"And I just married the love of my life, Ace. I didn't stop being your little sister. I'm always your little sister."

Ace really cried so hard and Sabo cried too. The moment was captured in a video for Luffy and Law's memories of their wedding day. In the future, it will embarrass both Ace and Sabo for being crybabies by their children.

* * *

Ace didn't understand how Law could feel relaxed while calmly sitting on that fucking chair. How can he do that?! His wife is inside that damn Operating Room, giving birth to their son!

Ace is panicking and his heart is about to burst. His girlfriend, Vivi – who he met a year ago in Luffy's wedding day – was trying her best to calm him down. He just couldn't calm down like his Brother-in-fucker-Law. And Ace felt like it was their mother, giving birth to Luffy all over again.

"Can I ask you a question?" Ace asked, approaching Law to his seat.

Law looked up at Ace, who's walking back and forth like he's the father of the woman inside the Operating room.

"What is it, Ace-ya?" Law answered him while looking at Ace.

"How can you be so relax and sit there calmly while Luffy is in there?" Ace said while pointing his hands towards the Operating room.

Ace didn't know how he sounded, if he's rude or what when he asked that to Law, but he didn't care. He's always rude to Law, so what did change?

"I'll just tire myself if I walked back and forth like what you're doing. One panicking person is enough, no?" Law replied before looking at the direction of the Operation room, "Besides, Luffy and I talked about all the possibilities that may happen inside that room. Do you forget that I'm a doctor?"

Ace sat down beside his brother-in-law. He still didn't approve of Law, but he can be casual now around him without wanting to strangle him to death.

"You talked about what?"

"All the possibilities that may happen inside that room. Luffy told me about your mother's complication while giving birth to her. I told her that it's possible to happen to her too. She also told me that if ever under a certain circumstances where I needed to choose between our baby and her, she said that I need to choose our baby," Law fidgeted and Ace saw how Law shifted his sitting position. "Let's just hope that it didn't go like that where I need to choose between her and our baby."

Law was not relaxed and calmed at all as Ace had thought of him. Maybe Law was not panicking outside, but he's really panicking inside.

"And I have faith to Luffy, she's a strong woman and I'm sure that she will deliver our baby safe and sound. Both of them will make it." Law added and leaned on his chair.

Ace took deep breaths before standing up and sat beside Vivi, who held his hand while smiling at him.

An hour passed and Doctor Kureha, Law's college professor and his boss finally came out of the Operation Room. Law was the first one, who rushed to her.

"The baby was safely delivered and the mother is safe too." Doctor Kureha informed them, "She just needs to rest."

When Luffy finally came back to her private room with their son, Law greeted her with a kiss on her forehead with lots of compliments. Luffy replied with a very bright smile Law deserves even if she's too tired and feel uncomfortable in her lower region.

"You did a very great job, mommy." Law teased while caressing his wife's hair before kissing softly the head of their newborn child.

Luffy chuckled while looking fondly to both her husband and child.

Ace never felt so uncomfortable while watching the family in front of him. He felt that he and Vivi shouldn't be there in the first place to disturb their happiness.

Luffy looked up and smiled to him and Vivi.

"Vivi, Ace," Luffy suddenly called them which startled the couple. "Do you want to hold him?"

Law looked at them too as if telling Ace that it's okay. It's okay for Ace to carry his nephew and Law trust him not to hurt his and Luffy's newborn son.

Ace hesitantly came forward and reached for his nephew. When he carried the baby in his arms, Ace felt so happy. It's like the same feeling he felt when he carried Luffy for the first time.

"He looks so much like you Luffy when you were a baby!" Ace exclaimed with his teary eyes while staring at his newborn nephew.

Vivi took a picture of his boyfriend and his nephew, posting it to social media.

The baby squirmed a little and opened his eyes, flashing his toothless gum to Ace.

"Look he even had a same grin as you and..." Ace looked at Law and chuckled, "He looks a lot like Luffy, but don't be sad, he has the color of your eyes."

Law shook his head, but the smile on his face never disappeared.

"What's his name?" Ace asked the couple excitedly while staring at his nephew in his arms.

"Law and I talked about our baby's name before when I'm still at my first trimester. We still didn't know his gender that time, so we came up with two names. If the baby is a girl, her name will be Heart and it's inspired from Law's adopted father, Cora-san because he's like the Queen of Hearts. If the baby is boy, his name will be Spade and it's inspired from my brother Ace, like Ace of Spade."

"Luffy…"

"Our baby is a boy, so his name is Spade, Trafalgar Spade."

Ace smiled sincerely to both Luffy and Law. He will never say it in front of Law, but he's thankful that they name their first child after him. His chest felt so warm. Spade squirmed in his arms and Ace decided that it's finally time to give up. He will surrender and accept that Luffy is Law's. His little sister is a mother now and Ace silently approved of Law for being Luffy's husband. After all, Law already proved himself to him since day one and Law is capable of both protecting and loving Luffy.

But Ace is sure that he will spoil his nephew in the future... he can tell.


End file.
